Handheld wireless communication devices may have been previously provided with accessory connection sockets—e.g., 3.5 mm audio sockets. The accessory connection sockets and the related accessories may have been used for a variety of functions. For example, accessories may have been used to provide a headset for the mobile communications device, such as may have included earphones and a microphone. Other accessories may have been used to provide the mobile communications device with additional camera functionality. Of course, accessories may also have been put to other uses in mobile communications devices.
Current headset connection plugs for use with mobile communications devices may utilize a standard 3.5 mm connection plug profile having four electrical contact rings, along the length of the plug's substantially cylindrical bearing surface. When connected to a mating connection socket, electrical connections may have been made exclusively along the bearing surface at the side of the plug.